Laser Tag
by ArtsyPaige
Summary: Aleheather Story. Heather and Alejandro are invited to play at Grand Master's Arcade with Sierra and Cody. Alejandro places a little bet, and says the winner gets to make the person of their choice (Heather) do whatever the winner says. Who will win?


**Author's Note: **I went on tumblr and found this great prompt: Imagine your OTP playing laser tag, person A getting _extremely _into it. Who wins? So here's a cute little Aleheather scribble scrabble! (just so you know I have no idea what goes on in laser tag except for shooting someone with a laser gun)

**Heather: **

Heather woke up like she usually did, feeling extra tired today. Staying up late with Alejandro to watch that movie hadn't been the _best _idea ever. Lazily she got out of bed and stood up to stretch her arms. Yawning, she wonder what to do today. Heather had a day off of work, and could always call a friend. Yet she felt more ready to do something a little more exciting.

Because of Total Drama, she _always _feel ready to do something competitively, which sucked at times. As she walked down the hallway, into the kitchen, she could see Alejandro sitting in a chair and reading the newspaper. He heard her walk in and looked up, smiling and looking like he had just woken up. Heather knew that she probably didn't look any better anyway.

"_Buenos días bella_" Alejandro purred, before drinking some coffee. Heather just rolled her eyes, even though she's been with Alejandro so long, she never got over the spanish he liked to confuse her with.

"Good morning to you too" Heather replied before walking over to the cabinets, searching for some cereal. Right as she grabbed the right box, she heard Alejandro ask "Have any plans today?". Heather instantly said "No" but skeptically asked "Why are you asking?" hoping he was doing something exciting.

"Well Cody and Sierra have invited us to play a game called 'Laser Tag' over by the arcade, would you care to come?" Alejandro asked clearly sounding like he didn't want to. Heather wasn't crazy about the idea either, especially since Sierra would be _very _protective of Cody, but she had _nothing _to do. Sighing, Heather said "Sure what time?" surprising Alejandro.

Alejandro didn't think Heather would play such a silly game, "It's at 2:30pm... Heather are you _sure _you want to go?" he asked wondering if she _was_ alright. "Great" Heather muttered, eating her cereal before Alejandro could say anything else.

When 2:30pm rolled around, Heather and Alejandro drove to the Grand Master's Arcade. Checking the place out, Heather was seriously starting to regret wanting to come here. She could tell that Alejandro wasn't crazy about it either.

When they both walked in, Heather spotted Sierra's purple hair just by the counter. Walking up to her, Sierra instantly turned around and squealed "Heather! Alejandro! You guys made it!".

_This girl has some serious sensitive hearing.. _Heather thought as Sierra gave her a hug. When Sierra had stopped rambling about who-knows-what, Cody said "Alright then! Let's play some laser tag!" grinning.

When Heather and Alejandro had paid, they made their way to a rack full of stupid-looking vest. _Great I get to look stupid while doing this too _Heather thought as she checked herself in the mirror.

When they all made sure they had their vest on nice and tight, they grabbed a laser gun from a shelf. Finally they could enter the battlefield. First thing Heather noticed was that it was pretty dark in there, which explained why Sierra and Cody were wearing practically all black.

"Okay" Sierra started to explain, "The whole point of this game is to get the most points by using the laser to hit the blinking lights on someone's vest, after an hour of playing, we'll see who got the most points". Alejandro then cut in, "How about the winner gets to make the person of their choice do something for them after this is over?" grinning evilly and eyeing Heather.

Heather rolled her eyes even though she knew it was probably too dark to tell. "Ooo that sounds like _fun!_" Sierra said staring at Cody with a predatory grin. Now Heather _really _wished she hadn't said she wanted to come here. There is no _way _she was going to lose to Alejandro. He would probably make her call him pet names in Spanish or something even more couple-y. Heather shuddered at the thought.

As they split up, Heather grabbed Alejandro's wrist and said "You better not make me do anything too nice if you win". Alejandro just raised his eyebrow and grinned saying "You mean _when _I win, I'll.. I don't know.. maybe just have you move into my apartment?". As the words sunk in, Heather narrowed her eyes saying "What? I refuse to _live _with you, I see you plenty already" starting to blush a bit and hoping it was dark enough not to notice.

"Oh Heather, I've asked you so many times yet you keep denying them, and I know you have too much pride just to say "no" to a bet" Alejandro said growing more cockier by the second. "Well sorry if I don't need your "acts of true love" everyday" Heather retorted back. "Oh but you love them so much Heather" Alejandro merely said smiling devilishly. "Whatever, not like it'll ever happen" Heather muttered.

"Well then, you better hope you win _mi amor_" Alejandro said as he laughed and ran off finding a hiding place. _Oh it is **on **now lover boy, _Heather thought. She then started strategizing, _Okay so one hit is 100 points and hitting the same targets more than once can double points.._ Heather thought.

She then crawled around, looking for a good spot to start off with. Passing pillar by pillar, she found a pretty good corner that could hide her well. She crawled to it and eyed the area seeing if she could find Alejandro. No luck, he was either in another area or really well hidden. Heather sighed, this is what happens when you date someone who can do _everything._

Heather began to position herself with the gun just in case some dumb new player just walked out right as the game began. That could make some great beginning points.

After a few minutes, the bell for the game to begin finally rang and just her luck, some 13 year old ran right out as the bell rang and Heather easily grabbed herself 800 points before he ran off.

As the others started to reveal themselves, Heather easily grabbed another 2000 points, sneaking out of the area before anyone noticed who shot them. As she crawled around into Area 5, she could hear Sierra screaming "Stay away from my Cody-Kins!". _Yes _Heather thought as she took aim and earned another 600 points.

As she hide behind a pillar to check out where to go next, she could see that Alejandro was shooting through every blinking vest. Luckily she was behind the pillar so he didn't get her.

She was very surprised by how happy Alejandro seemed. Just 30 minutes ago he didn't even want to come at all and now he's having a great time. _Probably just so he'll win and get me to move in _Heather thought.

She had to get out _fast_, or Alejandro would find her sooner or later. She then crawled into Area 6, surprised that no one was in here. So Heather got up, and she could hear Alejandro still in Area 5, so she just ran right through Area 6 into Area 7.

Which was a huge mistake because it was nothing but lasers in all directions. Heather somehow managed to dodge most of them and fired back with her own laser gun, getting another 2000 points.

When she had crawled into a corner space, Heather scoped the area and shot her laser grabbing points by a group of people who were just standing there. Heather should have known something wasn't right because the entire group chased after her. Dodging pillars, Heather hid in Area 3 but hadn't shaken them completely, they were right in Area 4. But the bell rang and the game was over. Heather sighed with relief. She couldn't believe a silly game got her so worked up like that.

Taking the vest off and handing it off with the laser gun, Heather really did have fun. When she found Sierra, Cody and Alejandro they were all looking up at the scoreboard. **Alejandro - 34600 / Sierra - 23400 / Heather - 19400 / Cody - 6000**.

Heather stared at the scoreboard as shock came over her body. _ I lost to Sierra?! _Heather thought in disbelief forgetting the bet for a moment until Alejandro gave her a cocky grin. Shaking her head, Heather couldn't believe this was happening. She really wished she hadn't messed with that group. When Heather and Alejandro had gotten back to Heather's soon-to-be-no more apartment, Heather grunted "Do I _have _to move in? Isn't there anything else I could do?".

Alejandro's face seemed to be amused as he went "I'm afraid not Heather, you living with me is the only thing that will satisfy me". Heather rolled her eyes and turned around arms crossed. She had to admit, Alejandro did all that just so she could be even closer to him which was very romantic, but that still slightly disgusted her.

Thinking she really didn't have a way out of this. Sighing she went "F-fine I'll start packing up, I should be at your place in a week or so" glancing over her shoulders to see Alejandro's face full of happiness.

"_Gracias mi amor!_" Alejandro exclaimed lifting Heather and spinning her around. "Hey! No King-Kong act got it?!" Heather yelled before Alejandro stopped and kissed her forehead. He was obviously very excited and couldn't help but smile genuinely. "I am very relieved you're going along with this so well" Alejandro said.

"Well, I can't just make you unhappy now can I?" Heather scoffed. "Not even if you tried" Alejandro said looking very smug.

Rolling her eyes, Heather got off and said 'You must _really _love laser tag now huh?". Alejandro smiled at her devilishly, saying "Of course, it finally got _mi amor _to come and live with me" causing Heather to blush. "But I must say that is quite the game" stopping to think before asking hopefully. "Perhaps we should play another time?"

**Author's Note: **Well here you go! I hope you enjoy this :D Its fun making a funny short story for once than my long chapters heh.


End file.
